


Different Things have Different Impressions

by mizufallsfromkumo



Series: Different Hands Make Different Things [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1596176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizufallsfromkumo/pseuds/mizufallsfromkumo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a little bit too much too soon for his tastes.  Fitz and Simmons were a bit too energetic, excitable, and intrusive.  Ward wasn’t really sure how much of that they could help, and it’s likely they don’t know too much about Ward and his issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Things have Different Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Different Hands Makes Different Things

Ward is not really a people person, which is why he doesn't exactly do teams.  He will when needed, but he's not comfortable with them.  Not to mention the fact that it takes him a while to actually trust people.  It easy to keep them at arms length till he's comfortable enough to let them closer.  Coulson had picked up on that rather quickly, and directed training to a more...specialist solo line of skills, not to say he didn't work in some team skills.

Ward took the Coulson's invite to the team he was putting together.  However, in reality, Ward would join just about anything Coulson was heading. Still he made his discomfort with the idea of team known to Coulson and Hill.  Coulson understood, and made it clear that if it didn't work out, Ward could go back to his singular jobs, no questions asked.

All in all, it's a done deal, and Ward doesn't see the harm in giving it a try for Coulson. 

He showed up at the location Coulson told him when he agreed, marveling at the plane in the hanger.  He let out a whistle as he peeled off his sunglasses.  He shoved them in his suit jacket pocket as he made his way towards the back of the place where the cargo ramp was down. 

As he stepped onto the ramp he was immediately greeted by the sight of an arguing woman and man.  They were bickering a bit like siblings, possibly borderline couple that had been together too long.  They had accents to their voice, the man had a Scottish accent, and the woman had more of an English accent.  Their fighting about their gear as they moved it into the lab area of the plane.  Ward doesn't catch too much of what their saying, because most of it flies over his head, and what he can register sounds ridiculous.

Ward dropped his duffel bag on the ground in an attempt to get their attention non-vocally.  It worked.  Both turned to look at him.  "Fitzsimmons?"  He asked, shoving their names together because it just fit.

"Fitz."  The woman said pointing to the man.

"Simmons."  The man said pointing at the woman in a tone that sounded like he lost a fight slightly.  "I'm engineering, she's bio-chem.  Agent Ward?"  Fitz asked.

"Yeah."  Ward said awkwardly.  "Coulson said I would need my com. receiver encoded."  Ward said holding out his receiver to the man, watching him glance it over.  "Hopefully it's not to difficult, it's a newer model--"  Ward started suddenly cut off by the fact that Fitz was smashing it.

Ward cringed at the sudden of the action.  Simmons said something about the chip as she glanced over a paper.  Fitz said they wouldn't need the inner-ear coms anymore.  Ward nodded slightly and give a sigh as he pulled his com out of his ear.

"So how will it-"  Ward started to ask, only to have Simmons grab his face and shove a swap in his mouth.

Ward tensed immediately and attempted to pull back a bit.  Yet, Simmons had rather good hold.  She gave him a wide smile though,  "Neurotoxins that are matched to your DNA."  She answered pulling away and covering the swap.  "Very posh."  She said as she moved her attention away from the swap and to Ward.  "So are you ready for our adventure into mystery?"  She asked pleasantly.

"As ready as all ever be."  Ward said in a bit of a growl, but they don't seem to pick up on it. 

It was a little bit too much too soon for his tastes.  Fitz and Simmons were a bit too energetic, excitable, and intrusive.  Ward wasn't really sure how much of that they could help, and it's likely they don't know too much about Ward and his issues.  After all, Ward really only knew their names and they they weren't cleared for combat.

The sound of a familiar engine is Ward's saving grace.  He turns to see the red convertible that took him away from prison and his misery, pulled onto the ramp.  It gave a loud screech as Coulson made it come to a quick stop, before Coulson turned it off and moved to get out.

"One of Coulson's old SHIELD collectables."  Fitz suddenly said behind Ward, causing him to turn and find the man behind him.  "Flamethrowers, world's first GPS, he's made for that crap." 

Ward turned back with a smirk and huff as he watched a tech near the car, and Coulson told him to back off from Lola.  The tech held his hands up and backed away.

"And he calls it by a girls name."  Fitz snickered, giving Ward a bit of pat on the back, surprising Ward again.

Ward turned with a bit of a glare and a serious facial expression.  "Don't talk bad about Lola."  Ward said flatly.  Fitz looked at him a bit terrified before he swallowed and went back to his work as Coulson neared.  "Nice to see you still have Lola, Sir."  Ward smiled out as Coulson neared.

"I'd have to seriously die for them to take her away."  Coulson said with a teasing tone.  "I see you've meet Fitz and Simmons."  Ward just gave a compressed smile that said yes he had meet them and it was a bit too much.  "Come on, let's go up."  Coulson said motioning to the stairs.

Coulson lead the way up the spiral stair case to the floor above the lab.  Ward followed after him, listening to Coulson rant about things being New and improved.  He started also listing off the history of the plane.

"Did here about the man who was afraid of flying?"  Coulson asked.

"Yes, actually I have,"  Ward said loosely.  Coulson turned to with a confused look on his face, Ward just smile.  "You told that joke when he first flew out to meet Stark for the first time."

"Really?"

"Yes, Sir."  Ward assured.

Coulson made a sound of disappointment as he seemed to remember that the joke had come up before. "Oh, well I guess it's pointless to say it now."  Coulson said with a shrug as they came to stop at the bunks of the plane.

"If you plan to unpack, you have to do it quick, wheels are up in five."  A vaguely familiar voice said as it neared.  Ward turned to see Agent May near them.  He knew her slightly from past missions with Coulson, and some of his training where Coulson had asked her to come and prefect some of Ward's skills.  They weren't exactly close, she was an older more experienced agent, not to mention a legend among SHIELD cadets.  Still it was nice to see another familiar face.  "We might have got a hit on one of the Rising Tides' routing points."   May said handing Coulson a folder. 

"Good, we've got some catching up to do."  Coulson said opening and looking at the file. 

May gave a nod and took a step back before glancing over at Ward.  "Nice to see you, Agent Ward."  May said with a hint of a kind tone as she moved to walk away.

"Agent May."  Ward said as she left.  He turned to Coulson once she was out of sight and hearing range.  "Why do you need me if you have May?"  Ward asked.

"She's just the pilot, Ward."  Coulson answered easily still glancing at the file.

"Right,"  Ward said slowly looking at Coulson.  "Melinda May is just the pilot, just like how Captain America never breaks a rule."  He knew Coulson what was up to something.  "Come one, sir, what are you really getting at?"

"Nothing,"  Coulson said with a grin and shrug as he turned to walk up another staircase.

Ward just shook his head.  This was indeed going to be an interesting experience.

\--

The coordinates of the Rising Tides routing points leads Ward and Coulson to a old blue van in an alley way by a cafe.  Inside there was a young woman blinking at them with surprise when Coulson shoved the side door open.  She gave them a weak "Hey, what up," before Ward put the black bag over her head and they piled in, and took her back to the Bus.

Ward yanked her along up the ramp and towards the interrogation room.  She resisted slightly, but not as much as Ward would figure someone would after having a bag shoved over their head by two guys in suits.  Once in the room, Ward takes off the bag and drops it on the ground before pushing towards the chair.  Almost immediately she sits down and looks at them rather shaken up.  It only takes her a few moments to get cocky.  Ward isn't afraid to give her some snark in reply, which only slightly puts her in her place.

Coulson is calm though, he takes charge and let's her moments of cockiness tell them about things.  Almost instantly though, Ward notices the fall in the roles of Good Cop Bad Cop.  Ward doesn't have the patience to pick at her, he just wants to get the core of everything.   It doesn't get them much, just the name Centipede, which has the girl, Skye as she said her name was, and a whole another high because she beat them.

It just rubs Ward the wrong way, and the whole sudden interaction with Fitz and Simmons has Ward off kilter slightly.  Skye easily gets him worked up, and their exchanging jabs, that aren't really jabs.  Coulson just watched patiently from the table, calm like he always was. 

"She's a groupie, sir."  Ward starts ranting to Coulson.  "All this hacking SHIELD, following powers, she might as well be one of those sweaty cosplay girls that stand outside Stark Tower."  He grumbled.

"What?!  I would ne--It was one time."  Skye started out strong then trailed off.

Ward held up his hand as if to silently say 'see'.  Coulson just gave Ward a look, the one he usually gave when Ward started get out of line when he was younger.  Coulson just gave a sigh and rose from his seat and make his way towards the door.  Ward tensed for a moment as he heard the door open.

"Ward,"  Coulson said, calling him outside.  He started walking when Ward closed the door behind them.  "Tell me, is that girl just really getting under your skin," Coulson said pausing a bit to give Ward the illusion of the ability it say something.  "Or, is it something else your not telling me about your team skills?  Ward, I know you aren't comfortable with teams and new people, but that's no reason to blow an interrogation."

"Sir, I just need some time alone with her and you'll have your answers."  Ward said avoiding the fact that team was a little more for him to handle thing he might have thought.

"She's an asset."  Coulson said easily, as he opened a compartment of the plans meeting area.

"She is such an as--"  Ward started, before he realized what Coulson said.  "Wait, asset?  Sir?"

"We don't know anything about her.  How often does that happen?"  Coulson said simply , and Ward just gave a bit of a nod of understanding.  "That never happens."  Coulson said with a smile.  Ward knew this was the kind of thing Coulson went for, and there was something about putting that way that peeked Ward's interest enough. 

"I'm assuming you have a plan."  Ward said watching

"Yeah, you might not like it, though."  Coulson said quickly as he opened the case he pulled out.  Ward raised an eyebrow at the gun like needle inside. 

"Truth serum?"  Ward questioned, glancing at Coulson.  "Why wouldn't I like that?"

"You'll see."  Coulson said as he collected what he needed from the case and made his way back to the interrogation room.

Ward followed after him.  Skye was looking bored out of her mind when they entered again.  She had got back to her seat and was glaring at the door a bit.  Coulson gave her a pleasant sounding apology as he set the things in his hand down on the table briefly.  Ward rounded the table to get behind her, enjoying the fact that she was beginning to get a little uneasy as she watched Coulson.  Skye got rather antsy as Coulson started to explain to her what it was.  Ward knew he was going for intimation as he prepared the needle gun for use.

"Don't worry, the effects only last about an hour."  Coulson said with a grin.

"Then you have a nice little nap after that."  Ward said as he rounded back to Coulson.  Suddenly there was a sharp pain in his arm, and the sound of the needle gun being used.  Ward recoiled, turning to Coulson, who was looking at him with a rather apologetic face, after all he knew Ward's past and this wasn't something he would do lightly.  "What the hell, sir!?"

"Sorry, that must have really hurt."  Coulson said with a bit of a frown.

"No, it was just surprising."  Ward growled.  "Honestly what's gotten into you, would it have killed you to give some warning.  This is why I have trust issues.  And, yes it hurt.  I always tried to mask pain in front of beautiful woman to seem more masculine."  Ward said without too much thought.  "God damn it, Coulson, this stuff works fast."  Ward growled looking down at his arm where Coulson stuck him.

Coulson just grinned at him as Ward sank down in the seat across from Skye.  "Told you wouldn't like it."  Coulson said easily, before his voice turned more towards Skye.  "Don't trust us?  He's all yours, ask him anything you want."

Ward's eyes widened at the words.  "Wait, no, Coulson!  This isn't fair and the last thing I need today."  Ward said as Coulson made his way to the door.  "No, wait don't leave me here al--" the door clicked shut, "--one like this."  Ward pleading tone died out

Ward dropped his shoulders and let out a sigh, Coulson was seriously going to have to make this up to him.  Honestly it wouldn't have killed him to give Ward some warning.

An amused sound from Skye made Ward look up.  She leaned forward, peeling off her jacket. "So..." She started, and Ward swallowed, completely at her mercy.

\--

"Learn anything?"  Coulson asked as he entered the interrogation room after watched Ward slowly start to dose off before dropping on the table.

He knew using the serum of Ward wasn't exactly a fair thing to do to him.  Ward had his issues, and trust was a hard thing to build.  It took Coulson months to get Ward to trust him enough to spar with him without some underlying disease that Coulson was going to royally serve him.  It took a lot for Ward to actually open up about things.  Coulson knew Wards trust in him wouldn't vanish because of what he did, but Ward would no doubt be sore about it for a while.

Skye looked up at him a bit of grin on her lips.  "He told me, he's been to Paris but never really scene the city, and he really wishes you had stayed in Tahiti a bit longer."  Skye informed.

"It's a magical place," Coulson said automatically. 

"Ward wasn't to happy about what you did to him, but he said it was a Coulson classic and he should have seen it coming."  Skye said.  "I like that."

"Great," Coulson said, walking over to Ward.  "Think you can help me move him to his bunk?"  He asked has his hooked his arms under Wards.  "You can get his feet."

Skye seemed to hesitate, but then went to grab Ward's feet.  There is some difficulty at first.  Ward was a slightly heavier than either had anticipated, mostly Coulson.  Ward had put on more muscle weight from the last time Coulson remembered seeing him.  After some struggles though, they managed to get out of the interrogation room and out towards the bunks.  Skye grumbled about Ward's weight, saying things about how he had to be a robot.  Coulson smiled and teased back a bit, glad Ward was knocked out, other wise he might have been in a bad mood for the rest of the day.

Coulson motions with his head for Skye to open the door to Ward's quarters.  It looked like hardly anyone had touched it, and Skye had to make a comment about that too.  However, Coulson knew it took Ward a while to get attached to things, and that included rooms. 

Dragging Ward inside, he maneuvered him on the bed.   Coulson adjust Ward's head to make sure it was comfortably on a pillow.  He grabbed the spare blanket and draped it over Ward's sleeping form.  Ward shifted a bit into a slightly more comfortable position, before Coulson turned and found Skye leaning in the door frame.

"Wow, you really care about him."  She said with a nod.  There was a slight jealousy in her tone that was hidden rather well under an attempt to sound neutral.

"If you knew what hell hole I pulled him out of, you'd understand."  Coulson said as he exited the bunk and closed the door.  "Now come on, I have something to show you about your friend."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry from the sudden change to Coulson's POV at the end, but Ward was asleep.
> 
> So in this AU, Ward and Coulson had a more father-son relation, (maybe uncle-nephew at times because they get into shenanigans together.) Coulson actually took care of Ward in a more home like environment. Like with a kitchen and actual bed, and Coulson actually took care of him when he wasn't on assignment, if he didn't bring Ward along (as in like low threat missions)
> 
> Ward is more of an introvert (which he probably canonly is in a way) and because of his past has trust and commitment issue. So he is more to keep people at arms length for a while before letting them in, and he can only handle so much of people before he gets tired and irritable, when he needs time by himself. Team missions are not something is enjoys doing or is comfortable with, but he will do them, he's not stuck on the fact that he's a specialist. He's a specialist because that's what he's comfortable doing, mainly because he doesn't have to put his trust in anyone he doesn't really know. Also, physical contact is not something he likes very much from strangers, or people he doesn't know every well. It's okay is he insinuates it, but other than that isn't never very welcomed. Loud noises or violent actions that he doesn't expect or anticipate can get him anxious as well. 
> 
> After rewatching the pilot, I noticed Ward did a lot of cringing and was generally uncomfortable around Fitz and Simmons, who were very in his face and doing things as such. When it first aired, it could easy have been from his dislike of the assignment, but now that we knew a bit more about his past, I think it explains it. So that's why I went with the way I described it. And even if Ward was saved by Coulson I still feel like Skye and him would clash a bit.


End file.
